Take Flight
by SadisticMonster
Summary: Squeal to Little miss trouble finder Sky’s dad goes a little crazy trying to keep her safe, but it means trying to get her hooked up. What she doesn’t know is why Dom is starting to act funny as he tries to save her from a fate she has yet to learn
1. Morning part one

Morning Part one

I woke up with a groan it had been a week since I moved back in with Dom, Vince had the room next to Leon and I was in between Dom and Leon. I rolled over onto my stomach looking over at the clock, it was only one in the morning, my back hurt along with my neck. I had went to bed early because during the races I wrecked, someone had messed with my car, needless to say that's who Dom was tracking down while my poor Viper sat in the shop, it was fixable but still now I was car-less for at least a week. I left out a sigh as I closed my eyes again, I had a feeling it was one of the guys my dad had called, they wanted to be the one I would chose but the only one I rusted out of the group was Dom. I fell back into a restless sleep.

The next time I woke up there was someone rubbing my back, I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it was four great, I looked over at Dom knowing he was the only one who would do that. He seemed stressed out as I rolled over to look at him. He moved his head behind his head as he laid next to me on my bed.

"How are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes I was sire and tired, but I wanted to know what was going on. The look he gave me told me all I needed to know, he knew who it was and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. That left two people, Hank the new guy who took over Tran's crew, or Kit who was a new guy running the other mob in town. Sadly my dad liked both, I on the other hand could not stand them.

"That good of news." I teased resting my head on the pillow.

"How's you back?" Dom asked changing the subject, now I knew something was really wrong, he always told me what happened.

"Dom-" I started but he cut me off.

"I'm fine but I need to handle this. How is your back?" He stated looking at me as I left out a yawn.

"Sore as hell but I'll be fine I can promise you that much." I offered earning a slight smiled.

"Yeah you better be, seeing as your going to be racing my car tomorrow night." He told me I sat up blinking at him shocked, he was going to left me drive his car, that was shocking.

"What! and you do mean Wednesday not Tuesday right?" I asked clearly confused buy his sudden statement.

"Wednesday, and your racing in my car. I have to take car of something's so you will fill in." He told me, I blinked at him again. He was acting weird again. I shook my head confused as I laid back down.

"Okay but if I wreck I'm blaming it on Brian." I told him closing my eyes again. I heard him chuckle before pushing me over lightly and stealing the other side of my bed, he was seeming to do that a lot lately.


	2. Morning part two

Morning part two

The next time I woke up was to Mia's voice followed by Letty's, I wasn't sure what they were saying but it was hurting my head. I blinked looking over at my door, both were in the door frame slinging like two crazy ladies. My neck was stiff when I moved while my back throbbed, I needed a rub down.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked groggily as I sat up rubbing my eyes, Mia smiled at me before holding up a picture of the night before, it was before the race so I was still in a good mood.

"Care to explain?" Mia asked as Letty laughed, I tossed my feet on the floor while getting up and walking over to them, I grabbed the picture and laughed. It was when some blonde was bugging him and he send me a text asking me to save him. So I using my wonderful craziness jumped on his lap in front of her, and now there was a picture.

"I was scaring off the blonde." I stated popping my neck and earring a worried look from Letty.

"How are you feeling, I mean after all that blonde scaring and wrecking." Letty asked trying to make a joke. I sighed before walking over to my bed and sitting down. Letty and Mia joined me . I glanced at the clock noon, wonder when Dom woke up. I shook my head before looking at Letty.

"Well I feel like I got hit by a train." I told her, Mia let out a sigh.

"Alright well then you stay here today with the boys, while Letty and I hold down the shop." Mia told me, I blinked at her confused.

"Boys?" I asked wondering why they weren't at the shop as well.

"Yeah Dom told them to keep an eye on you." Letty told me like I should have known.

"all of them?" I asked in horror. Mia laughed as Letty pushed me slightly.

"No just Vince and Leon." Letty told me, I rolled my eyes.

"But that is all of them." I whined as Mia gave me a side hug.

"You will be fine, just avoid Vince." Letty teased as they both got up then walked out. I rolled my eyes looking over at the phone on my nightstand. It was blinking meaning I had a new text message. I reached over and hit view. _Hey Sky heard you had some problems at the races, let me know if your okay or not, Love ya. _I smiled as I looked over Sukura's man I missed her like crazy. I hit reply sending that I was fun just sore. I looked over at my bathroom, I needed a shower, a nice hot shower, then a nice hot bath. I nodded to myself before getting up and heading over to my bathroom before stripping down and getting in the hot water, I stood there until it started to bother my back, I had just got the bath filled and was laying down in the hot water when the door busted open, again I knew there was only one person who would do it, and that was Dom. I peaked out form behind my curtain seeing him putting down the toilet seat and looking at me.

"What's up?" I asked as the muscles in my back started to relax even more.

"You know how I said I need to take care of it this morning?" Dom asked, I tilted my head as his words played back "I'm fine but I need to handle this. How is your back?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" I wanted to know now what was up.

"I'm going to need a little bit of your help with the payback." Dom told me smiling a bit. I shifted a bit in the water running a hand over my wet hair.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked payback was good with me that's what people should get for messing with my car.

"I need you to call a meeting with Hank." He told me, I looked at him puzzled but nodded a bit.

"Okay are you going to tell me why?" I asked looking over at him.

"No just that you need to call him over here sometime today." He told me, I blinked a him.

"Is that why Vince and Leon are here?" I asked as he nodded a bit.

"I want to know what your planning." I mumbled, he laughed at me before getting up and heading out.

"Hey don't just walk away tell me damn it!" I called as he left my bathroom laughing.

"I'll get you!" I warned as he closed the door, I huffed before settling back into my bath, but now, I wanted to know what was going on so that put feeling better and bath time on the back burner of my stove.

By the time I was dressed in my normal clothes and down stairs things were quite. Leon, Vince and Dom were no where to be found. My phone buzzed as I dug it out of my pocket hitting the view button. _outback_ It was a message from Dom, what an ass. He was getting to be those evil teenage boys that were always up to something, only he was not a teenager so he was good at it. I headed outback after grabbing an apple from the counter. I saw they were in the far back sitting at the table talking, why the hell were they out there just to talk, crazy ass men. I took a bit of my apple heading out, Vince saw me first laughing a bit, oh now I knew nothing good was going to happen. I stopped next to Dom as they waited for me.

"Okay what are you guys planning?" I asked before taking another bite of my apple. Dom snatched it from me. I glared at him then looked at Leon as he started to talk.

"Nothing that you wouldn't like." He assured me. I rolled my eyes at him before getting my almost eaten apple back form Dom.

"That makes me feel so much better, and get your own damn apple." I stated.

"Oh it will." Vince added.

"I bought the apple so your eating mine." Dom added. I shook my head.

"Explain, and no its mine." I mumbled they were messing with me and my sore self, it had become a daily thing around here, me being the only girl in the house of single men, oh yes I got picked on the most.

"He cant, and its my house my apple." Dom told me, I tossed the finished apple at him, he caught it before tossing it at Leon.

"Why not, and so." I stated feeling like a child for arguing, over an apple, yeah you would never know that I graduated high school.

"Wow nice to see we have some mature conversation this morning." A voice called from the side of the yard, I looked back at the voice and sighed. It was Kit he was son of another mobster that my dad liked, meaning that was the guy he wanted me to hook up with. Kit was good looking no doubt there, shaggy blonde hair bright blue eyes, a very nice body that almost everyone had seen because he was a street fighter, but it was his attitude that killed it for me, not many people picked up on it put I did.

"What are you doing here?" Vince called moving to stand next to me, Kit slowly made his way up, he was about as tall as Dom and most people would have found him scary. I knew that he bothered Leon. Dom moved to the other side of me crossing his arms, out of the two Dom would be the one I wouldn't want to piss off.

"It seems we have a common problem, and I would like to talk to Dominic about it." Kit stated his voice low and dark. I knew his background very well, it had been part of my job to know everyone's else's. He has been arrested 10 times more if the cops would have been good. He had ties with my brother Dan, which was reason enough not to like him, but he got along with my other brother better. That and he a very bad temper and has been charged with three murders all the witness's disappeared.

"I don't know what your talking about." Dom stated Kit was on Dom's turf and he was very protective of his stuff, sometimes I think he is a dog and would piss on stuff just to keep others away. Though I wouldn't never tell him that unless I was very drunk.

"Hank messed with Sky's car we all know it, what I want to know is what your going to do about it. Seeing that Sky cant." He was getting cocky again making me seem helpless, I was far from that.

"I cant?" I asked anger entering my voice lightly. Kit shrugged it off not paying attrition to me, that's what ruined him.

"I suggest you leave now." Dom stated taking a step forward putting me behind him, Kit laughed a bit.

"If that's the way you want to play this out, I'm game." Kit stated before turning and walking away, what was he talking about, suddenly I was feeling very out of the loop.


	3. Fire in her eyes

Fire in her eyes

We waited until Kit was gone and out of sight before anyone said anything.

"So what the hell is going on here?" I asked looking at Dom who turned around, he nodded at Vince and Leon who headed back to the house, we were so far beyond weird now. First it started with Han and Letty then Brian and Mia, hell even Jessie and Sukura were acting funny, and now the rest were in on it. Something was going on and no one was telling me. I could ask my spy but then dad would find out and crap his pants. I was so sick of people keeping things from me.

"Its complicated." Dom offered and I shook my head.

"Oh hell no, that means shit to me, try again." I stated pissed off, I trusted Dom so seeing that he was hiding something from me was really eating at me.

"Sky I cant tell you." Dom told me, that's when it really sank in. My dad was still pulling a critical string that Dom was on, okay that told me all I needed to know.

"I'll call Hank." I mumbled before walking off, the look Dom gave me surprised me but at the same time I was just to pissed off to care, I made the call on the way back to the house.

"Hello honey." Hanks voice came over my phone, that fucker I would rip out his tongue before he ever called my honey again.

"Hey would you swing over to Dom's real quick I wanna talk to you about something." I sated looking back and seeing Dom walking behind me listening.

"Really well I was going to meet Kit, but babe your much more important, I'll be there in 20." He told me before hanging up, I looked back at Dom who had caught up to me.

"He'll be here in 20." I told him as we entered the back door, I went for the coffee and pain pills.

"Sky I-" Dom started but I interrupted.

"Don't want to hear it, I know this game Dom my dad plays it really well." I stated bitterly.

"What's the plan?" I asked changing the subject while making my coffee.

"Get him back here for about two minutes." Dom stated before walking over to me and placing a hand on my side. I looked back at him as I took my pain killers, okay they were Mia's but they were here and I was sore.

"I'm sorry." Dom mumbled softly, okay now I felt bad, what an ass making me angry then feeling bad for being angry. I had no right to be mad at him, he was trying to not piss of my dad and me, and that was damn near impossible.

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled setting down my coffee cup and looked at him smiling. I had seen him change over the past year I had known him, saying sorry had to be the biggest change I have seen in him.

"So are we all good?" Vince asked from the door way, he had a small smile in his face.

"Yeah were good." Dom answered before heading out to the garage, Vince walked in as I picked up my coffee again and took a drink.

"So what are you going to do to keep Hank busy?" Vince asked as I took a seat at the table, I narrowed my eyes at him before rolling them.

"I needed to talk to him anyway about him casing fights at the races." I mumbled then took a drink.

"Alright." Vince stated turning to walk away then stopped looking back at me.

"You should relax a bit, worrying will ruin your looks." I blinked at him as he walked away. Strange people I hung out with but this was starting to become a normal thing, but Vince was right I needed to chill at least a bit. I sighed as I took out my phone and texted Sukura, _hey girl how's school and such? _I let out a sigh as I waited, a few minutes later I got a reply. _Class is easy, but the weather is going to kill me its raining again!!!! _I laughed as I read that, I heard that Oregon rained a lot but still it was funny hearing it from her. _well that sucks_ I texted back reaching over and grabbing a car magazine that was sitting at the edge of the table. I could always use a new car, I loved my Viper but everyone knew it maybe I should get a back up one just to be on the safe side.

"Hank's here." Leon told me pooping his head in.

"Show him in for me?" I asked looking back at Leon who nodded.

"Sure thing." He answered before heading to the front, I had no idea what those three were up to but I had a feeling it had to do with Hanks car, and it being messed with. They were good enough to have it blow up if they wanted. I flipped the page as I heard the door open and Hanks foot falls. He had an odd walk, meaning he had a limp a bad one at that. That and he wore cowboy boots, I know it was odd but so was he. The thing that bothered me the most about Hank was that he acted a lot like Tran did. The way he thought if he asked I would so what ever it was he asked, it drove me insane, sending me back to an area I really did not want to be. I shook off my fear as long as one of the guys were within yelling range I would be fine. Leon lead him to the kitchen before walking away great now to keep him in here to two minuets.

"Aw Honey nice to see that you are okay after the wreck last night." Hank stated I faked a smile.

"Yeah, have a seat." I offered pointing to one next to me. Hank was a big guy, I wasn't sure on his back ground but I knew he and Tran were somehow related, so that meant that he was also after Han, which was why I had to talk to him about fighting with Han at the races.

"Hmm formal as usual, you should loosen up sometime, I know a place." He stated as he took a seat.

"I have my moments." I stated looking over at him, I wasn't playing games with him, at least not the ones he wanted me to play.

"So this is business not pleasure. That's to bad because you look like you could use some fun." He stated winking at me, my stomach turned, what a pig, wait that's an insult to the pigs.

"Hm I have enough fun, now we need to talk." I told him putting my elbows on the table. He leaned back raising an eyebrow at me.

"Alright Honey what is on that mind of yours." He asked, I wanted to roll my eyes and punch him, he seemed people still thought I was playing the part of mobster, but after killing Lance I was no longer playing, I was in for life and I was not going to take this forever.

"You and Han." I stated, Hank crossed his arms shaking his head.

"That is none of anyone's else's concern." He told me and I leaned back smiling.

"That would be were your wrong, you see you keep causing problems at the races. That is my turf, you know that. So if you have a problem with him, take care of it outside of the races." I told him earning a glare from him.

"You cant tell me were I can take care of my problems." He stated darkly.

"Well that's were your wrong that's my area, meaning what I say goes." I explained to him. He leaned forward and I Had to fight the urge to look down from his deadly brown eyes.

"Sky you made the mistake of pissing of Jonny, I suggest you don't play the same games with me, because this time you wont walk away." He stated, my blood ran cold, there that fear was again, I didn't show it.

"Then I suggest you play by my rules because I wont hesitate to kill you if that's needed." I warned him, he smiled at me before leaning back in the chair.

"You know what they say about you right, on the streets I mean." He was taunting me but I waited as he opened his mouth again, I was well aware of what they said.

"You like having power to throw around, but you don't that often unless it suits you. That your own family doesn't care about you but you're the only girl, the only one that can pop out a child that your dad can mold. I don't know how he messed up with you, your brothers turned out fine." Oh Dom better hurry the hell up or else I was going to kill him right here and now, hell could stand Kit more then this guy.

"That's a lot of talk you hear, wonder what would happen of they knew what they say about you." I was taunting him back, everyone thought the same thing but no one said anything. Hank narrowed his eyes at me again, oh he was taking my bait oh so well.

"And what would that be?" Hank asked looking at me in a less then friendly way.

"Oh I could tell you but then you might get offended and I couldn't do that." I stated the worst bait ever. Right as he was about to say something Dom walked in wiping his hands on a rag.

"Well I can see this meeting is over, watch yourself Sky." Hank stated pushing past Dom, he wasn't every bright, I waited until I heard the door slam.

"I think you enjoy playing with people." He told me and I smiled at him sweetly.

"What ever would give you that idea." I asked getting a laugh form him.


	4. What does she not know

What Dose she not Know

The rest of the day had gone fast, Dom left followed by Leon leaving me with Vince. My pain pills kicked in around one so I went back to bed. Sleeping the rest of the day away and by the time I had woken up they were getting ready to go to the races. I decided to stay in my room and not go, that dint go over to well with Dom. I had just closed my eyes again when he walked in, I left out a sigh, this was the bad thing about living with him.

"Lets go." Dom ordered walking over to my bed and kicking it lightly.

"But I don't wanna go." I whined looking at him, he rolled his eyes at me.

"You have to I'm not leaving you here alone lets go." Dom ordered again, I sat up and lightly punched him in the gut.

"I'm up, gee your like a drill sergeant." I mumbled as we headed out of the room.

With Sky's father.

He was waiting in his office for his sons to call, Dan was against the marriage between Sky and Kit, his other son Nate however was dead set against it. Then of course there was the issue of Hank, he had called him saying that Sky was giving him problems. He let out a low laugh, his daughter was right and that's what he had to tell Hank. He liked the guy for the most part, but the way he was treating his little girl was bugging him. Then there was the biggest issue of all Sky herself, she was smart so he had to wonder how long it would take for her to find out that she was already set up to marry Kit. He didn't want her knowing because of her temper so he started cover, have her chose a guy that she wanted to marry in two years, simple right. The only problem is she had to chose Kit but if she knew, all hell would brake lose. The phone rang in the office, he reached over answering it.

"About time." He mumbled into the phone knowing it was Dan on the other line, he was the second of his three kids, and seeming to be the most trouble.

"I got caught up with something." Dan stated and he rolled his eyes hearing a woman giggle in the background. His son was a fool thinking he would never catch on to his little game, it was annoying to say the least.

"I don't care who you got caught up with, you wanted to talk so I suggest you talk." He growled at his son, he didn't like games being played on him, he played them no one else that's how the rules went.

"Its about Sky, she is not fit to run any part of the mob. She should Marry Hank he's smarter then that Kit boy." Dan started earning an annoyed growl from his father.

"Sky is none of your concern." He snapped at his son, he was well aware of what he was trying to do, get a guy he could control and take over Sky's half. She was smarter then Dan that and she was stronger then him.

"But she's my sister." Dan tried but he cut in.

"She's my daughter." There was silence on the other end and then a slam of his office door, he looked up and smiled, oh things were going to get interesting.

"I'm going to have to call you back." He grumbled into the phone before handing up and looking at his oldest child. Nate was tall a good six foot, he looked a lot like his mother blonde hair and green eyes. Dan was his only child that looked like him, but it was Nate who made him the proudest.

"What brings you here son." He greeted standing up as Nate walked forward looking less then happy.

"Sky, you cant do what moms dad did to her." Nate stated earning a sigh from his father.

"Sky will be fine, no matter who she marry's." He offered but Nate shook his head no.

"Not this time, she needs to know, and she needs a choice." Nate stated his father nodded seeing his sons point, but again rules were rules.

With Sky

I was happy to sit on Dom's car and talk with both Mia and Letty, I was so happy everything was all worked out with everyone. Han and Letty were okay with Dom, no one held a grudge well maybe Vince but that was another story.

"So what are we going to do for your next birthday?" Mia asked me, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Who told you when my birthday was?" I questioned, I had always tried to keep that information under wraps.

"Sukura." Letty told me and I groaned.

"What a evil woman." I mumbled getting a laugh form the two. They had skipped out on the races the last few nights, but after the other night they wanted to keep an eye on me.

"So what are we going to do, its in four weeks." Mia told me smiling.

"Can we not worry about it….. Ever?" I asked, Mia rolled her eyes at me while Letty pushed me a bit.

"That would be a hell no." Letty stated then looked over and growled at some whore who was hitting on Han.

"Oh looks like someone wants to play with the lioness." I stated as Letty left us heading over to Han.

"Yeah and the poor pussycat is going to get scratched." Mia added, I laughed it was a nickname we had given Letty after all the girls called her the big cat, so Mia and I changed it into the Lioness. It worked well for her. Mia was a dove sweet but could peck out your eyes, and I was the wolf, it was Mia's idea to give us animals nicknames. I laughed as the girl ran when Letty said something to her.

"Maybe we should get her de-clawed." I suggested to Mia who shook her head.

"No that would only made her eat them." She joked making me laugh.

"Whore soup." I added as Mia pushed my legs, then her expression changed as she watched her brother talk with Brian.

"Had Dom been acting odd lately?" Mia asked me, I looked over at Dom and tilted my head. Well beside the fact he never left me alone, stormed in my room when ever he wanted no matter what I was doing and stealing my bed not really.

"Yeah kind of. Why do you know something I don't?" I asked her, Mia looked up at me smiling that smile of hers that told me she did.

"Can I ask you something strange?" Mia asked casing me to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Shoot." Mia looked back over at Dom then at me.

"Has things between you two changed, he's been acting all you know around you lately." Mia asked throwing me off.

"I know?" I asked as she crossed her arms looking for the words, just as she seemed to find them my phone went off.

"Again." I mumbled looking over and seeing Dom trapped by blondes. _get them away _I laughed a bit as I read the text from Dom, yeah I had become the big bad girl chaser away.

"I'll be back." I told Mia slipping off Dom's car and walking over to the group. Now how do you scare away five crazy ass blond girls with a bitchy attitude, that was simple. I reached the group then crossed my arms.

"We need to talk Dom." I stated making all the girls look at me surprised.

"If you look at me one more time like that sweetheart I'll rip out your eyes and make you eat them." I stated catching one of the girls glaring at me darkly, after those words left my lips however they were gone. I walked over to Dom who smiled at me.

"You know that wont work forever." He told me and I blinked at him.

"Who said I would scare them away forever?" I asked smiling a bit.

"You will." He told me smiling a bit.

"Yeah right." I mumbled turning to walk away as Brian, Han and Letty walked over to talk to Dom. I went back over to Mia and slid up on Dom's car again.

"So what was your question?" I asked looking at the smiling Mia.

"You already answered it." She told me leaving me lost.


	5. Party it up

Party it up

After the races we all went back to Dom's for the after party, I loved the after party's. It meant I could drink and do whatever the hell I wanted, right now Letty Mia and I were doing what we did best shots. It had been a while since the last time. Once again we had claimed the game room only this time it was just us, both Leon and Vince were girl chasing tonight.

"So after Brian and I get married we plan to settle down this whole lifestyle." Mia told us as I laid on the floor with and empty shot in my hand we had been drinking for a few hours.

"Really settle it down how?" I asked looking over at her, she was sitting in a low chair I think I was a beanbag thingy but I'm not sure.

"Well I'm going to be a cirtfiled chif by then so I will have a killer job and Brian is going to work for the force again." Mia told us.

"Brian a cop that was never a good idea to start with." Letty mumbled, I had to agree.

"Maybe he should be a scapegoat." I suggested getting a laugh form Letty.

"He already is that." Mia mumbled casing me to laugh.

"That's what he should do for a living I mean he is good at it." I told her casign her to thowrw a pillow at me.

"You suck Sky." Mia yelled laughing as I tossed it back.

"You have no proof!" I shot back while Letty busted up laughing.

"She has a point Mia." Letty mumbled as she pour herself another shot.

"We need more bozze." I mumbled looking at the now empty bottle.

"We gone though uh-AH." Mia yelled as she fell off the couch.

"See I'm smart enough not to get up." I told her as she laid laughing on the floor. Han, Dom and Brian walked in a little bit after that to the three of us laughing like psychos.

"What the hell again." Brian mumbled looking over at Mia.

"Dude Mia cant hold her umm blannce yeah that's what that words called I think." I stated before Letty though a pillow at me.

"Shut up your drink! I mean Drunk." Letty yelled casing me to laugh at her.

"I think you guys are done." Han stated. I looked over at him sticking my tongue out at him.

"Na uh." I told him like a little kid. I walked as Brian walked over to Mia and picked her up.

"I'll take her home." Brian told us before Dom nodded and eatched as he carried Mia away.

"Aw there goes my drinking buddy number tow." I whined as Letty said something I didn't catch.

"Huh?" I asked looking over at her, Han was picking her up as well.

"Aww now number one." I whined as he took her away, leaving me on the floor. Dom walked over and picked me up.

"Hi Dom how are you?" I asked confused on how he moved so fast.

"Your drunk." He told me as he headed out the room.

"Youhave no proof of this." I argued letting out a small yawn.

"Yeah I do." He told me and I blinked at him.

"Oh yeah and would that be?" I asked as he heaed up the stairs.

"Well bside the fact you have been drinking all night, and you cant walk." He started but I stopped him.

"I can to walk I just forgot how to use my legs." I told him matter of factly.

"And that's a normal thing for you?" He asked and I looked at him.

"You have no hard proof." I tried again.

"Sure I do." He told me as we walked into my room and put me down on the bed.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"The hangover your going to have tomorrow." He told me smiling a bit, I rolled over almost falling off the bed, but he grabbed me.

" no hangover." I whined as he crawled into the bed next to me.

"First no falling off the bed and killing yourself, go to sleep." He told me and I shook my head no.

"I don't want to."

"Yes you do."

"No I do not." I whined

"Yes you do.

"No."

"Yes."

"no."

"Yes." I went to say something back but I was tired so I closed my eyes.

"This isn't over." I mumbled before falling asleep.


	6. The meeting

The Meeting

Dom woke up around noon next to a sleeping Sky, her brown hair had fallen out of the pony tail and spread over her pillow. He quietly made his way to his room with a heavy mind. His job was to make Sky hook up with Sky but he had a hard time with it, he knew why but saying it would make it real. Dom got changed before heading out of the house, sure he had a meeting later that night but the important one was at one. Dom left the house and headed over to Sky's fathers house, the boss man. Dom wanted nothing more then to go back to the way things had been before. Back when no shit had hit the fan where everything was good and before he had gotten that damn call, he couldn't forget that night. Sky's dad had called telling him since his daughter was living with him it was his job to make sure things went his way. Kit was going to marry Sky no matter what, at least that's what the boss man said. Dom knew that if she ever found out he would lose her for good, there would be no coming back to him ever, and that tore at him. As much as he hated to admit it she had become an important part in his life, she was like a rock, strong but slowly cracked under too much, he had seen it once and never wanted to see it again but that's what her father wanted to do. Break her down to become a cold hearted bitch that would do anything for the job. As of now Dom held the cards of sky's life, if Sky didn't chose Kit when the time came things would turn to hell, but If she did, things would go to hell. It was a loses, lose. Dom pulled up before getting out of the car and heading inside, there were only a hand full of people there, Hank, Kit, some other guy, the boss and himself. Dom walked in the room and took a seat with the others and waited.

"Now before we start this is my son Nate. He will be looking in to see what man better suits my daughter, now Kit I know we have planned you to marry her, but she is my daughter and my son thinks that he would know what she would want." He told everyone then looked over at Kit. Kit was pissed off.

"We agreed she is mine." Kit growled getting a glare from Hank.

"No she will be mine, I clearly am the better fit." Hank declared looking over at the boss man.

"That's why I'm here to make sure no matter who she ends up with he will be the right fit." Nate told them his voice carried, Dom saw something he failed to see in Sky's own father, caring. Dom looked over the man, he had the same eyes that Sky did. He had always wondered what Sky's story was but never asked it seemed to be a sore spot for her, but never once had she ever said anything bad about her brother that he was now in the room with.

"This is beyond stupid." Hank growled getting a nod form Kit.

"I must agree with the fool for once." Kit added getting a glare from Hank.

"Who are you calling a fool." Hank snapped back. This was going to be one long meeting and that was the last thing Dom wanted to deal with today. That's when Nate looked at Dom with questioning eyes.

"That's enough of this fighting no matter what you say the choice with end with my sister." Nate told them then looked at his father.

"Isn't that right." He asked and the boss man nodded.

"Yeah that's right." He agreed making Dom uneasy something new was up.


	7. Another Day

Another Day

I woke up to Dom shaking me, I had no idea what time it was but I wanted to go back to sleep. I rolled away from him.

"Go away." I mumbled, then a fimller laugh hit my ears and I shot up looking in the direction it had came, I jumped up from my bed and hugged my favorite brother Nate.

"Hey sis." He greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling up at him. He smiled back but I could tell it wasn't for fun not matter what he said.

"To see my little sister." He told me and I had to grin, he was the only one who careded enough to lie to me, to make me feel better, but I knew that it wasn't a full lie.

"How was Mexico?" I asked getting a smile from him.

"Hot as normal." He told me, I laughed a bit before looking back at Dom who was smiling while sitting on my bed.

"You have to be kidding me, how did you two met?" I asked looking at Dom.

"That's not important right now, now go take a shower and met me down stairs I need to talk to you." My brother ordered, I rolled my eyes at him before heading to the shower. I respected my brother more then I did anyone else in my family. I closed the door before getting into my shower I heard some talking before a set of foot falls left my room, then one headed to my bathroom door where once again it swung over. I peaked out and laughed when I saw Dom walking over and sitting on the toilet lid.

"What's up Dom?" I asked looking at him before going back to my shower. I could hear him sigh a little bit.

"I'm breaking ties with you dad." Dom stated and I almost fell from where I was standing. I moved the shower curtain and looked at him shocked.

"Why?" I asked I worry feeling hit me was dad going to make me chose.

"I'm tired of playing his games, I don't like being a pound." He answered.

"Okay then." I stated before retuning to my shower. I blinked a bit wait a minuet.

'Did Nate have anything to do with it?" I asked washing my hair. Dom laughed and it echoed in my bathroom.

"Yeah he did." I smiled at that answer, I really wish I could just cut ties with my family but that wasn't an option for me.

"Alright." I stated giggling a bit.

"You guessed?" Dom asked.

"Yup Nate tries to help people more then anything else, he will only try and give the best advice." I told him, I could tell Dom was thinking about what I said.

"So your okay with it?" Dom asked, making me laugh.

"Hell yeah, if I could do it I would." I mumbled the last part. There was silence as I fished my shower and turned off the water.

"Can you hand me a towel please." I asked, there was some rustling then a yellow towel was handed to me I wrapped it around myself before stepping out.

"So you were saying I should follow your brothers advice?" Dom asked as I headed out to my room with him trailing me, I was used to it.

"As long as you want it as well, why what did he tell you?" I asked looking over at him smiling. He smiled back and headed out.

"Just something I needed to hear." He told me before leaving. I shook my head before getting dressed and heading down stairs. I went downstairs and finding Dom and Nate talking about something quietly.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked making myself known to the two. Nate smiled at me along with Dom.

"Just talking about you." Nate told me and I rolled my eyes before falling next to Dom on the couch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked kicking my feet on the coffee table.

"Its about your arranged marriage." He told me and I blinked did he say arranged?

"Um what?" I asked looking confused.

"Dad has already set you up to marry Kit, the same thing mom's dad did with him and her." He told me and I flinched that turned out bad.

"He did what?" I almost growled then looked at Dom.

"Is that what you couldn't tell me?" I asked, he nodded and Nate cut in.

"Don't be mad at him, Sky, you know how dad is. However I stepped in I'm not sure what will happen now." Nate told me and I nodded.

"Alright, I get it." I mumbled.

"Sorry but it looks like you have to stand or fall." Nate told me and I smiled a bit, those were my only options now, either stand up to my dad or fall in line.

"Yeah I seen this coming." I admitted but I had hopped that nothing would come down to this. I let out a sigh before leaning on Dom a little bit, I glanced at the clock before sighing it was nine.

"Race tonight?" I asked Dom who nodded.

"Yeah, you going to head out now?" Dom asked and I held out my hand.

"Car." I asked, he dug in his pocket dropping his car keys in my hand.

"Take care." He told me and I nodded getting up.

"Later." I told them as I headed out, a race is just what I needed.


	8. Meanwhile

Meanwhile

Sukura sat next to Jessie at the apartment they shared, things were really moving on for the two. Sukura looked up at the clock a little past nine. She was worried there had been a rumor going around that some one was trying to kill Sky, so that her dad would have to put someone else in charge.

"So do you think Dom told her?" Jessie asked Sukura as they watched an episode of house.

"I hope so, they would be good together." She mumbled getting a laugh form Jessie.

"Yeah but if he is still working for her dad he cant do shit." Jessie muttered.

"But she can, its Sky she will do what she wants." Sukura stated before pulling out her phone and reading the text that Mia had sent her.

"Sky got to the races okay, she has Dom's car, according to Mia she is racing in Dom's place." Sukura told Jessie surprised.

"He never has a stand in." Jessie noted before taking her phone and sighing.

"Well something is going on down there." Jessie stated pulling out his phone after handing Sukura's back to her.

"I'm going to call Vince to see what we can find out." Jessie told her kissing her softly on the lips before getting up and heading into another room. Sukura looked at her phone before texting Mia back. _what's going on down there? _there was a pause before Mia got back. _well it seems Sky's brother Nate is in town went to a meeting with Dom, Sky is standing in, while Hank looks pissed. Kit and a few others aren't here. _Sukura looked over the text worry was starting to set in, what if Sky's life was in danger. There was nothing anyone could do if it is a mob ordered hit then again to do that is like declaring war. _Is Sky okay?_ Sukura texted. _she looks fine but seems shaken up a little_ Mia got back to her as Jessie walked into the room.

"The races are starting she's going against Hank and a few others, according to Vince told me thank she looked stiff and shaken up a bit but was overall her normal piss fire self." Jessie told Sukura sitting down next to her.

"Okay." Sukura mumbled content with the knowledge that the others were looking out for her


	9. Meaning of this

Meaning of this

I got back home around two, after the races I went out to take my stress out, so I spent the last three hours driving the back roads. I pulled into Dom's spot with his car, Vince was already back, Leon wasn't yet. I rolled my eyes a bit as I got out and looked around, Dom's back up car was back. I looked up to the sky leaning on his car, the stars made me feel small but at the same time it made me feel whole. My mind got caught up on a bright star that kept me calm. I jumped when Dom's voice reached my ears. I looked at him seeing him smiling.

"What was that?" I asked looking at him confused.

"I asked how your feeling." He repeated and I smiled.

"Better though your going to have to get gas next time to drive your car." I told him, he rolled his eyes but nodded.

"That's fine." he told me as we headed inside.

"So how was the meeting?" I questioned looking at him, he smiled a bit.

"Went better then I thought it would." He told me as we walked inside.

"That's good." He nodded as I walked over before falling onto the couch.

"want a drink? Dom called as he walked to the kitchen.

"Why not." I was lucky not to have a hangover today so why not try round two, I laughed as I turned on the TV. I channel surfed with a grin on my face, I was in a random good mood it was odd after all the shit that had gone down in the last two days or was it one, damn. I found a old school cartoon I just had to watch pinky and the brain, I mean hell no matter how old you get that show rocks. I smiled as the mice plotted and Dom walked in with a few beers, less trips that way.

"What the hell are you watching?" Dom asked sitting next to me and handing me a beer before setting a few on the table. I took a drink of the already open beer and smiled at him.

"Pinky and the Brain." I stated then looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell is that?" He questioned

"The show that's on."

"Smartass." Dom mumbled taking a drink.

"I would rather be a smartass then a dumbass." I shot back getting the remote taken away from me and changed to a thing on bikes, something I was never big on.

"Lame." I mumbled shaking my head. The drinking went on until we ran out of beer and started on the stash of whiskey I had hidden in the shop. I was laying on the floor looking at the ceiling like a tented to do while I was shit faced, while Dom was watching TV looking like he was fine.

"Hey Dom?" I called looking over at him. He looked down at me and I saw him wobble a bit.

"Are you always this calm, you're like ummmm I don't but something that I forgot what's its called." I mumbled losing my train of thought bad mind running away from me.

"Are you always so spacey?" Dom asked and I forced my self to sit up, despite the fact the room was upside down .

"I am not spacey." I protested.

"Right?" Dom agreed.

"Hey I'll kick your all big man!" I threatened looking at him.

"If you can get up." He teased. I huffed and used the coffee table to force myself up. I wobbled a bit and Dom started to laugh a little bit.

"not good." I mumbled trying to remember how my legs worked, I forgot how to walk.

"What, forget how to walk?" Dom teased and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What if I did." I shot back making him laugh harder.

"You forgot how to lose your fucking legs what the fuck." Dom teased and I attempted to walked to him but fell on the couch instead, good thing it was closer then I thought.

"Ha what now!" I yelled pushing Dom lightly. He rolled his eyes as I celebrated my landing on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" Dom asked after I had done my little happy dance, while sitting. I used my arms to pull my legs over Dom's lap and lean back.

"You just did, but I think you can ask another one." I told him looking at the TV when the hell did we start watching sponge bob?

"Do you listen to Nate's advice?" Dom asked me, that surprised me u did not see that question coming.

"Umm." I had to think about that, let see when I was little he told me to beat up that kid and I did, then he told me to follow my heart with my dreams and I did, then he told me to be myself no matter what and I am.

"Yupers, works out for the most part." I stated looking back at him.

"Why did he give you some?" I asked stealing his shot and drinking it, maybe I should stop, but I loved booze, wait off topic Dom was asking.. No I asked if Dom got advice from Nate, that would be weird if Dom asked me if Nate gave him any advice. I shook my head a little then looked back at him.

"Yeah." Dom mumbled how much had he had to drink he was acting all Dom like well beside his meanness to me, making fun of me how mean and damn off topic.

"About what?" I asked after straightening out my mind a little bit.

"Nothing much." He told me, I pushed him lightly again.

"Hey he does not give advice over nothing much, normally its with what he thinks you want or morals of some other shit I cant think off and is that a pink shirt?" I ranted getting a funny look from him.

"I'm not wearing pink." Dom stated and I shook my head.

"No not you him!" I yelled pointing at what looked to be kit. Dom looked over and jumped up making my legs fall and setting me off balance, why was Kit here. Dom walked up to him and there was mumbling.

"Hey I asked if it was a pink shit damn it!" I yelled at the two.

"You mean shirt." Kit corrected.

"That's what I said." I shot back annoyed he thought I said something different.

"No you said shit." Kit told me, I looked over at Dom.

"You said shirt." Dom told me and I smiled.

"See I told you so!" I yelled a Kit before searching for the remote. It was on the coffee table and just out of my reach, the two were getting louder making it hard for me to hear about Krabby stuff you know the food, whatever its called. I reached some more getting the remote then falling off the couch as something hit the back. I looked up from the floor, what the hell was going on now, how the fuck did I get on the floor. I forced myself up and saw Dom hitting Kit, what the hell.

"STOP!" I yelled almost losing my voice. Dom looked back at me as I wobbled on my legs.

"I don't wanna clean up any blood, so if you two have to fight about whatever it is you two are fighting about could you take it outside, then kit can call his people to come and get him when you kick his ass." I told Dom who smiled a bit and pushed Kit back.

"Get the hell out of my house." Dom growled, Kit looked funny as he looked at me then back to Dom.

"She is mine." Kit growled, wait who was Kits did he have a car or something that Dom won.

"That's were your wring get the fuck out of my house." Dom growled taking a step forward. I blinked as I watched Kit run away tail between his legs. It was kinda funny and I laughed a bit as I sat back on the couch and went looking for my remote again, where did that fucker go. Dom sat next to me and I stopped looking when he grabbed my arm. I looked up at him, what did he want now the remote I didn't have.

"I lost the remote." I whined getting a laugh form him before he let me go and continue my search.

"That's why I Love you." I heard Dom mumbled and I looked up at hi.

"Because I lost the remote?" I questioned..

"That too." He told me leaving me confused. After a while of looking while Dom laughed at me I gave up and fell across his lap.

"Dum remote running away from me." I whined to Dom who shook his head.

"Ran away?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah it ran away from me that fucker." I ranted on., I yawned a bit before snuggling down on Dom's laugh.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Making you my pillow." I confirmed to him closing my eyes.

"Really?" There was amusement in his voice now.

"Pillows don't talk." I informed him, there was a loud laugh form him.

"Or laugh." I added getting another one. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck as I started to drift off.

"If you say so."


	10. Everyone knows but her

**_Ahhh I'm sorry for the wait!!!! I'm sooooo soooo sorry!!!!! _**

Everyone knows but her

"Aw how cute is that." I heard someone whisper, eh who was talking, I tried to ignore them.

"Something I thought I would never see." someone who sounded a lot like Letty said. I pecked an eye open seeing only the TV, that meant there were behind the couch.

"Shut up!" I whined hearing laughter.

"Leave them alone." That sounded a lot like Han. I rolled my eyes before trying to go back to sleep, when my pillow moved. I looked up seeing Dom starting to wake up. I was still curled on his lap and he had a hand on my back.

"What time is it?" Dom asked his voice sounded tired.

"Hell of I know." I mumbled.

"Its 10." Mia told us and I forced myself to sit up. I was still tired but I should go see how and what they were all fixing on my car, then go shop for a new one, just to be on the safe side.

"Why is everyone up so early?" I asked looking at Mia who was leaning on the door frame.

"And in my house?" Dom added still keeping his eyes closed, he had a slight bruise on his face, and that's when it hit me Kit had come by last night.

"I got a call from Vince saying something about Kit saying he kicked your ass last night." Mia told us and I blinked.

"Well that's a funny story." I mumbled as Dom opened his eyes as I stood up and stretched.

"So we wanted to come find what happened." Brian told us walking in and taking a free chair.

"I kicked his ass." Dom stated.

"Kit was wearing pink." I added in getting a funny look from everyone and a small smile from Dom.

"Then I went looking for the remote and Dom kicked his ass, and yeah." I went on getting a laugh from Dom then looked at him.

"Why did he show up anyway?" I asked.

"That's what we want to know." Letty stated and I yawned.

"Hell if I know." Dom told us and I sighed.

"Okay." I mumbled heading up stairs, I needed a shower and a nice cup of coffee, yummy coffee. I let out a sigh as soon as I got to my room and made my way to the shower. So my brother was in town and Dom was going to leave my dads good side, not that I blamed him. Then there would be the issue of weather or not dad would try and make me leave. I could always ask Nate what he thought, he's pretty smart, even tough we only got along 50% of the time. He was my favorite family member none the less. I hopped in the shower and smiled as the warm water hit my skin, I loved my showers as much as I did my car.

"My poor car." I mumbled as I washed my hair, it was getting really long, maybe I needed to cut it. That or dye it have a little bit of a change.

"SKY!" Letty's voice rang out though my room and I blinked a bit.

"In the shower!" I called rinsing out my hair. Letty stormed in the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain aside. I blinked at her what had gotten her so worked up.

"Yes Letty what is on your mind?" I asked unfazed by the sudden change in her. She was moody as normal.

"What the hell do you know about Dom breaking ties with your dad!" She demanded. Oh this was about that.

"That Dom is planning to break ties with my dad." I told her and she growled.

"Sky you knew about it?" Came Mia's voice as she entered my bathroom, okay well there went my shower time. I turned off the water and let out a sigh, at least I was able to wash my hair. I got and grabbed a towel.

"Yeah, why did he just tell you guys?" I asked pushing past them and entering my room to find Vince sitting on my bed arms crossed.

"Yea he did." Mia added looking at me in disbelief.

"You have to stop him!" Letty stated getting in front of me.

"Its his choice. I cant stop him if that's what he wants to do it you all know that, so why don't you try talking to him and not me about this?" I asked and Mia sighed.

"She's right." Mia stated then looked at me.

"What ever happens your still family you know that right." Mia told me and I smiled at her.

"That's how I look at it." She smiled as she left with Letty at her heels, leaving just Vince in the room, he hadn't said anything up until now.

"What is it?" I asked looking at him.

"You need to ask Dom what he's planning to do after he breaks ties with your dad." Vince stated before getting up and leaving. I stood there confused why was it that everyone seemed to know something I didn't. I let out a sigh before getting dressed and heading down stairs.


	11. Somethings up

Something's up

I headed downstairs to see everyone talking to Dom, he looked well annoyed to say the least. I headed to the kitchen getting my coffee and walked back out to see what was going on. Letty was cutting into Dom at the moment.

"If you go though with this what the hell will happen, as much as I hate to say it he keeps our ass's safe from Hank and Kits crew, also keeps the cops away to. What the hell did you even think of how this would affect all of us!" Letty yelled and I saw Vince and Leon nod.

"What are we going to do?" Leon stated getting a look from Mia.

"Why didn't you ask us about this before hand?" Mia added and Letty jumped in.

"The only one of us that knew about this is Sky!" Dom looked over at me as I drank my coffee, I was wondering myself why he didn't talk to them first. Dom looked back and Letty before letting out a sigh.

"Its my choice." Dom answered getting groans from almost everyone.

"It affects all of us Dom! The least you could do was say something before you made a final choice." Letty growled before walking over to me.

"What do you think about this Sky?" Letty asked and I felt everyone's eyes zero on me.

"Hey don't be asking me that I have whiplash." I commented getting a grunt from Letty.

"You cant be pulling that card now Sky its been a few days." Mia stated and I shrugged.

"She's right." Vince stated starting at me darkly. I blinked at him they weren't going to like my answer.

"I think it's a good thing." I answered. Letty threw her arms in the air and headed out of the house.

"I don't get you sometimes Sky I really don't." She yelled as she headed out, Han nodded looking over at Dom before heading out.

"Sky what about your father?" Mia asked and I shrugged.

"I'll deal with him later." I told her and she nodded.

"Well if your okay with it you must have some sort of plan or something." Mia muttered and I smiled a bit, that's not why I was okay with it. Vince shook his head as he headed up stairs and Leon went out to the shop.

"Mia we have a meeting with the planer in fifteen minutes." Brian stated getting her to nod before looking over at Dom.

"Let is know when your going to do it." Mia told him before they both left. I drank my coffee looking at Dom who sighed, he looked stressed out. He shook his head before getting up and heading out I blinked a bit as I watched him go.

"Hmm." I shook my head as I finished my coffee, well I still needed to get stuff done today. I put my cup in the dishwasher before heading to the shop were I saw Leon working on a car.

"Hey." I called getting a glare from him.

"Don't take this wrong sky but I want to be alone right now." He muttered, I nodded I understood. I didn't want to have to call on someone for a ride. That left only one person in the house Vince. I turned and headed upstairs heading to Vince's room. I got to his door that was open and looked in he was laying on his bed looking annoyed. I knew Dom and him were best friends and seeing that Dom waited to tell Vince had to be eating at him.

"Hey Vince?" I called leaning on the door frame I knew better then intrude on his space. He looked over at me.

"What's up?" He asked well at least he wasn't taking it out on me.

"Can a borrow your car?"

"Why?" He asked sitting up.

"I need to go car shopping." I told him he looked at me and nodded before getting up.

"I'll take you." He told me and I blinked at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"Its clear your going to need someone there to stop you from getting a weird ass car. Or another viper." He told me and I laughed a little bit.

"Okay if you really want to go." I joked getting a small laugh. Well it looks like he wasn't mad at me anymore.

With Dom {DOM POV}

I had taken off I just dint want to face Vince at the moment, he had said nothing to me. I could see why and Mia was right I should have told them sooner, not just Sky. Then there was the issue of what the others would do. It would put him in a bad place, making runs would be harder, stealing the goods would be as well and the next hit was this weekend. Seeing as Sky was sore I wasn't sure if she would be able to do it or not. I shifted as I hit a road that took me out of town, I needed to get away for a day. Needed to think it all though, getting it all clear. There was Mia and Brian who were getting married they would be the ones less affected by it, but both were worried. Then there was Letty and Han I think the only reason Han was worried was because of Letty. Letty freaked out a lot over a lot of things but this was insane, she was already slowly moving away from his team anyway. Then there was Vince and Leon who has been with him and still were. Neither had said anything, but they would feel it the most next to sky herself, Sky was the biggest issue. Her father would demand that she move back in with him, just as Nate warned him about. Sky didn't seem to worried though but then again she was good at hiding what she really felt. The only time I could see her clearly was when she was drunk. Then even there she was holding back, I only knew a little bit about sky and she seemed to know everything about me. I looked down at my phone maybe it was time I asked Nate what was going on with Sky. What had happened to make her so hidden with her emotions and why she didn't count on me as much as I wanted her to.


	12. Vince's Probelm

**_Well seeing as I_** **_have some good ideas for this one i'll be working on it the most seeing as writers block has decided to aruge with me on my other storys so if you read thoses as well as this one, sorry. Anyway heres the new one enjoy!!!!_**

Vince's problem

We went to a ford dealership on the way I decided that my next car was going to be the new mustang or the new dodge challenger. Vince thought it was a good idea but wanted me to check out the mustang first, I didn't see why it was way out of the way. I looked around while Vince waited he still wasn't talking to me that much. See we had a fight that week I first moved in and it was pretty bad.

__

Flash back

"Will you please just drop it Vince I don't want to talk about it." I told him as I was unpacking a bunch of my clothes.

"Don't want to talk about it, are you insane! I cant believe you! You almost died and you don't want to talk about it to anyone. For fucks sake what is wrong with you!" Vince yelled and I sighed they wanted me to talk about what I was feeling so they thought that seeing as Vince saved my ass he could get me to talk, so they left, everyone.

"Nothing is wrong with me Vince I'm fine." I told him not bothering to look at him. He walked over and spun me around to face him, he looked at me darkly, and I almost wanted to cringe and I could feel that old spark of fear that I felt every now and then kick up.

"Sky you need to talk to someone." Vince tried again and I shook him off.

"No I don't drop it already." I snapped now he was just pissing me off.

"Fuck it Sky why the hell are you like this, were all worried!!!! Tell us or someone what's bothering you." he snapped at me eyes slowly getting madder and madder each moment, Vince was easy to piss off, and could stay mad for weeks.

"Vince calm down if it was something big I would tell someone." I told him and he walked over to me.

"Sky that's a lie and I know it." He stated and grabbed my arm again, only this time I wasn't as in control of my fear as I thought I was and turned around swinging, that was set him off.

End

I sighed as I though about it I could see why he was mad but I said I was sorry like a million times. I looked back at the yellow mustang it was nice but not really my style I like dodge's more they were my soft spot, well next to the color blue. I continued to look over the cars however, I wasn't sure I wanted to get back in the car with Vince at the moment. He seemed to be off in his own little world and as I had learned before it was easier to let him be then to bug him. I turned and was eyeing a blue mustang when a sale's lady walked over to me, most likely to read off what all the car had, it didn't really matter to me. In the long run I would just let Dom do what he wanted to the engine and I would worry about the style, then he would explain in an easy way what he did, mainly how fast the car would go and all that jazz. Then I could go get my paint job all well done the way I wanted, also I could have my inside looking all cool.

"Hello miss is there anyway I can help you today?" She asked, she looked the part. Black dress suit red hair put up the works, who could forget that award winning fake smile.

"I think I have it covered right now." I told her trying to sound sweet. She smiled at me and I knew there was no way I was going to get rid of her unless I left. Damn it all.

"Well I see you have been looking at our new mustang is there anything you would like to know about it?" She pushed on. I shook my head.

"Nope don't need to know anything about it." I told her getting a funny look.

"What kind of car are you looking for?" She asked again, I let out a sigh.

"I'll know when I see it." I told her looking over at Vince he was talking to some lady as well.

"Are you sure we have a very helpful staff willing to spot out anything you may like." She added, okay lady your being annoying.

Back at the house

Dom walked back in about an hour later he had cooled down and was ready to have a talk with Sky herself, mainly to find out what Nate had told me was that truth, then also about the heist this weekend. Also to see if things had calmed down between Vince and Sky. The fist fight was the last time he thought he saw then talk, and he wasn't even sure what the fight was about. He looked around the seemly empty house. Leon's car was still here while Vince's was gone. He assumed that Sky would be here as well seeing she failed to have a ride and he doubted the boys would let her borrow one of there's. Hearing some clunking in the shop he stuck his head in finding Leon working on one of the run down cars.

"Hey." Leon called as he looked up seeing Dom enter. Sure he was pissed about the whole thing with Sky's dad, but he was guessing Dom had a reason and if Sky was willing to stick with them threw it all along with the others he was okay with it. However he was still pissed off.

"Hey." Dom called back walking in. Leon tossed the tool he had in the tool box before looking over at Dom.

"So what made you want to break ties with the old man?" Leon asked, it was the one question he really had for him. Dom smiled grimly before crossing his arms over his chest and sighing a bit.

"I'm tired of being a pound in a game I really don't want to play." Dom answered and Leon nodded.

"So because of Sky." Leon mused. Dom shot him a look and Leon laughed.

"We all know Dom, fuck the only one who's clueless about you is her." Leon told Dom, Dom blinked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Dom asked getting a laugh from Leon.

"You'll figure it out soon enough, unless you just don't want to admit it. Oh by the way Vince took Sky shopping." Leon added making a funny face then went on.

"I don't know why he agreed to go shopping even if it is for a new car, he hates shopping." Leon ranted on as Dom nodded before pulling out his phone he could always call and ask what was going on, but. Dom flipped out his phone and sent a text to Sky's phone, were her and Vince finally okay.

"Shopping you say?" Dom asked as Leon walked by.

"Yeah she was going to get a new ride because of the Viper getting hit." Leon muttered while leaving the shop. Dom looked down at his phone normally she was quick with a response. Dom sighed as he dialed Vince's number thinking it would be better then to call Sky. He didn't want her thinking he was checking up on her, which he was.

"I'm busy you know what to do." Dom sighed as Vince phone went straight to voice mail. Sighing he dialed Sky's number and waited.

"Hey I'm busy right now eave me a message and I might get back to ya." Her voice mail as well that was weird. Dom closed his phone and his eyes brows pulled together, were they really okay or beating the crap out of each other.

Back with Sky

I looked over at Vince we had gotten thrown out of the dealership when the lady wouldn't leave me alone then one of the guys started to bug Vince. I let out a sigh as I pulled out my phone great it was dead just what I wanted to happen. I sighed looking out the window as Vince drove in silence.

"Hungry?" Vince asked after a while.

"Yeah a little." I admitted as he pulled in to a fast food place, it was some burger joint. I nice little place with not a lot going on. In fact this whole part of town was dead, or it seemed that way. After he parked we got out and ordered. I went and sat at a table and waited while Vince went to the boys room, he had been a little odd, we didn't talk to much and I knew that was mostly my fault I had flipped out on him once and that was only a few weeks ago, he didn't seem so upset anymore. Then again I could be wrong Vince was one to hold a grudge. He walked out and sat across from me as we waited for our food.

"We need to talk." Vince told me as I leaned back in the crap chair. I blinked at him and waited, I wasn't sure I wanted to talk. Seeing if he decided to leave me here I would have to borrow a phone or take the bus.

"Okay." I stated thinking it would be better then to tell him why I didn't want to talk.

"I have an issue with you keeping shit to yourself, like knowing that Dom was even thinking about breaking ties with your dad. Or the fact that still haven't said a word about Tran or any of that." Vince stated and I flinched. He was a great guy who cared and all that, but I just didn't want to talk about Tran or the whole event for that matter.

"The Dom thing I get but the other-" I started but was stopped when a waitress came over and dropped off our food. I waited until she was well out of hearing range before going on.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I finished and grabbed one of my fires. Vince sighed and looked at me then started eating his food.

"That's why I have a problem." Vince muttered leaving Sky to wonder why was it such a big deal.


	13. Underhanded plot

**Dun Dun da!!!! Well heres the new one sorry its short but the next one will be up really soon after this one.**

Underhanded plot

Nate looked outside of his hotel window, he refused to stay with his father and he had a good reason to. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted Sky happy, but he had his own motivation, Sky was a strong willed woman and would be easier to deal with when she took over if he helped her get what she wanted now. Nate smiled as he looked back at the frame that sat next to the bed, it was the last memory he had of his mother, she died shortly after Sky was born, maybe he really was doing this for her then anyone else.

"Who would have guessed it would have ever gotten this far?" Nate pondered as a woman walked out of the shower, her brown eyes smiling as she walked over to him.

"And how far did you want it to go love?" She asked her accent was thick and he loved it. She was his Spanish bride to be, but he would keep that under wraps for now.

"I'm not sure Lisa." He admitted wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What is your father going to do when Dominic leaves your dads good side?" She questioned. Nate laughed a bit as he ran a hand down the side of her face.

"That was never in the plan to start with, but I think he would be good for little miss trouble. Wouldn't you say?" Nate asked as Lisa pulled away and walked over to her luggage. Nate smiled as he leaned on the wall watching her.

"I've only met her once, but I do have to agree he seems to keep her out of trouble from what you have told me, are you sure this is going to work out in your best interests?" She questioned as she pulled on a pair of black lacey underwear. Nate nodded looking out the window to see the sky was falling into the sea as it did every night.

"Positive, I say we pop up at the races." Nate stated suddenly getting a flirty laugh from her. Lisa looked over her shoulder as she fished with her bra and pulled out a cute black dress.

"Well in that case who am I to say no, and maybe I can pry Sky to see how she feels, I'm good at that kind of thing." Lisa stated getting a laugh from Nate as he looked back at her.

"That you are."


	14. uneven ground

**Told ya this one would be up really soon! Thanks to everyone who is reading!!!**

Uneven ground

I ended up buying a new dodge challenger that was pure black for the moment, I watched as Dom looked it over with Leon while Vince had left me alone. He had helped me pick it out but to be honest we were on some bad ground, and I was sure we were going to be as long as kept not talking about the whole Tran thing. I shook my head as I took a drink of my soda. Dom was smiling at something under the hood, I had no idea what, I was busy trying to decide if I wanted to keep it looking the way it was or paint it with flames on the side, like a dark purple on top of the black.

"Not bad, you just gotta leave this baby to us and we'll hook ya up." Leon told me and I smiled.

"Sweetness." I agreed. Things had clamed down since this morning and Dom's sudden news about my dad, but he told Vince once we got back that he was going to wait until he had a good plan for everything, it even satisfied by it. I finished my pop and headed in the house I put the glass in the sink and headed to the front room, I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, I flipped though the channels trying to find something to watch, I stopped on supernatural, good show that and I liked Deans car. I laid down and started to watch the show, it was a nice brake before the races, another night of fighting with Hank and Kit my least two favorite people at the moment. I yawned as I watched Dean and Sam start fighting and let my eyes close.

"Come on sleepy head time to get ready for the races!" Letty yelled in my ear making me jump and look around, the ears were filled with the groups laughter. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked as Mia looked at her watch.

"Its ten sleepy now go change." Mia joked as I pushed myself up and headed up the stairs leaving the laughing group behind. I sighed as I rubbed my ear that Letty assaulted.

"Damn why is it always me?" I whined to my self as I reached the top of the stairs and headed to my room. I popped my neck and walked in closing the door behind me and changing into a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and a tight black tank top, then found my gloves and headed back down. Everyone was standing around joking when I made my way back into the room. Letty was laughing evilly with Mia and I raised an eyebrow as I walked over. Letty slung an arm around my neck and smiled.

"Sky we have solved your problem." Letty told me and I blinked at her.

"I have a problem?" I asked confused as Mia nodded.

"Yes your have been all moody." Mia stated and I blinked again.

"I have?"

"Yes so tonight were going to solve it all." Letty told me. I looked back and forth between my two friends worried about what the tow would come up with.

"And that would be how?" I asked getting a evil smile from both.

"Were going to go get you laid." They both told me and I busted up laughing at the two getting looks from everyone.

"You two are weirdo, so um no." I joked and they both pouted, I turned away before there brown eyes dragged me in and I smiled at the boys.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked getting a laugh from Brian.

"Why are you in a hurry?" he asked and I glared at him, Han smiled a bit as he looked at Letty, before laughing a bit. I looked over at Dom for help but he just smiled and I narrowed my eyes at him, if he wanted my help with sluts he would help me, he seemed to read my thoughts.

"You'll ride with me until we get you car fixed up." Dom stated and I grinned as I escaped the two women and headed out the door Vince and Leon right behind me.

"You have been moody lately Sky, you should loosen up." Leon teased and I turned around and playful punched him in the chest.

"Shut up I have not." I joked Vince shook his head as he walked over to his car and got in. Leon laughed at me as the others came out. Dom hung back to talk with Han and Brian while Letty and Mia made there way to me. Leon ran for his car, I sighed as I looked back at the two.

"Well you two seem to be out to get me tonight." I stated and both smiled.

"Aw come on Sky how often do we tease you like this, and we wouldn't if you had a boyfriend that wasn't one of those two jerks. That and hell we don't hag out enough." Mia told me, I nodded in agreement we weren't hanging out as much as we used to.

"YOU, still need to help me plan her party!" Letty yelled and she crossed her arms. I nodded laughing at her antics.

"Okay, okay." I joked getting a laugh form both of them.

"Oh can I help?" Mia asked, Letty and I exchanged a look before looking back at Mia.

"No." Mia sighed a bit as she walked away and headed over to Brian's car. Letty smiled and looked at me.

"Well it seems something's with never change, but we need to hang out just the three of us without the guys, I say we do it next week seeing as this weekend with be busy." Letty told me and I blinked, why were all of us busy this weekend.

"This weekend?' I asked getting a funny look from her, She smiled a bit shaking her head.

"The job your forgetfulness" She joked and it clicked.

"Oh right, how the hell could I forget about that?" I asked.

"Whiplash." Letty mused and I nodded as the Vince and Leon took off. Letty looked over at Han who was heading to his car, she rushed over to him as I made my way to Dom's car. I smiled as I hopped in. Dom looked over at me as he started the car.

"So are you going to be okay for this weekend?" Dom asked and I nodded.

"Of course."


	15. Lets not

Lets not

I looked over at the load of racers that came out, it was a massive group, well larger then normal. Letty had managed to get in on the main race and was at the moment showing off her car. The boys were doing what they did every night, hit on women and check out cars. While Mia had ran into some old friends of hers and went MIA, not that I was worried Brian had followed them. I rolled my eyes as I sat on the hood of Dom's car. Kit was elsewhere while Hank was glaring at me as usual. I pulled out my phone and checked the time, it was only eleven, meaning we would still be here for a while.

"So is this what you do?" Nate's voice floated from beside the car making me jump a bit. I looked over eyeing the woman at his side.

"Hello Nate, Lisa." I greeted putting my phone back into my pocket sliding of the hood and facing them. Lisa smiled at me seeming to be glad that I recalled who she was.

"Its nice to see you again Sky." Lisa told me her voice laced with a sweetness that told me she was up to something. I looked over at my brother and smiled a bit, I knew all to well that even if I trusted him and he was my favorite family member, he was always up to something, he'll help others but mostly if it helped him as well, what a confusing man he was.

"So what brings you two here?" I asked as Nate smiled looking around.

"Wanted to see what my little sister was up to around here?" Nate stated then looked back at me.

"Nothing to much, it a peaceful night for the most part." I told them leaning on Dom's car and searching the crowd. Dom was talking to a few of the other racers, Han was at his side. Mia was back clinging to Brain as he talked to a few other guys. Letty was laughing with some girls. While Vince and Leon where making points with two blondes, eh the house was going to be full tonight.

"You mean every night is not like this?" Lisa asked as I looked back at her.

"Nope normally someone thinks its fun to start a fight or a brawl, you know normal fun stuff." I told then as Nate nodded.

"That's true every where, I was wondering why you have police on the perimeter?" Nate asked changing the topic. I laughed a bit as I looked up at the stars.

"He's on my pay-role my little safety net to let us know when we have to call this shit off." I told them getting a nod from him.

"Looks like my little sister is getting better at this shit. So when do you start packing?" He asked, I looked back at him confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Guns." Lisa answered for him, I smiled tightly and wondered how much he knew about me guns, I had a few hundred at my disposal, it was while I was away before Sakura left.

"I've been thinking about it." I stated getting a laugh form Nate.

"I see, always thinking ahead." He mused as he looked around. Lisa smiled at me as she looked over at Dom and I felt my gut clench, what was the real reason these two were here. I glanced at my brother in slight distrust, he had a look in his eyes, one I knew all to well, he was here to push his plans forward.

"Well now I'm going to go wonder mind keeping Lisa company for me Sky?" Nate asked as Lisa smiled shyly at him.

"Sure thing just don't start anything." I answered as he walked away leaving Lisa with me.

"So how are you handling all this?" Lisa asked sweetly as I sat back on Dom's hood. I had nothing against Lisa but I didn't know her to well and as I had learned its better not to trust people then it was to trust them.

"All this?" I questioned, getting a laugh form her.

"The issue with your father, Nate filled me in. How are you handling it?" She repeated smiling. I looked back out at the crowd.

"Better then I thought." I told her getting a soft laugh and a nod.

"That's good to hear, nice to see you have matured since last time I saw you." She told me and I had to stop the glare I wanted to shot her. I shook my head before noticing Dom walking over towards Nate, they talked for a moment then Dom looked my way, I waved a bit as he looked over to me and eyed Lisa.

"Well is that the one that Nate calls Dom?" Lisa asked looking him over.

"Yup that would be him." I told her sighing and laying back on the hood.

"Well things are very interesting up here, I don't know how you handle all this excitement." Lisa stated, I held back my comment. She was always a little weird but she was okay I guess.

"So Sky how do you like it here?" Lisa asked looking over at me.

"Its good when shits not hitting the fan." I told her honestly.

"How often does is that?" She asked.

"depends on the day." I answered getting a little laugh as her eyes shined a bit.

"HEY SKY!!!" I groaned when the sound of a random guys voice entered my ears, sitting up I looked around and my eyes landed on a short teenage kid wearing a short sleeved black shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

"What?" I asked as the kid ran up to me stopping only a few feet form Dom's car. Sitting up I noticed Lisa watch as the kid smiled at me.

"I'm sorry to bug you but Sakura told me if I needed any help to come to you." He told me and I blinked at him, wait didn't I go to school with this kid.

"Oh Chad, what's the problem?" I asked getting a smile from him, he was one of Sakura's good friends. He was bullied a lot in school before Sakura put in a good word for him from me.

"You remember me." He glowed and I found my self smiling at the kid. He reminded me a lot of her in some ways.

"Anyway, that guy Hector has been hunting people that we graduated with to find people that knew you and Sakura, well everyone told him that I was good friends with Sakura and now he wont leave me alone." He told me and I nodded, so Hector was starting to play dirty.

"Alright got a piece of paper?" I asked, he blinked before checking his pockets.

"Uh no I don't." I nodded at him looking over at Lisa who smiled at me sweetly. She moved her purse up into view and pulled out a pen and some paper before handing it to me. I smiled at her as I glance up and saw the others watching. I looked back at Chad then wrote some numbers down on the paper.

"Alright the first number is my cell number, call me if he keeps at it. The next number only call if your going to get killed or some shit like that. Its my top guy when you call him give him the pass code its written underneath that number. If you can call me first, understood." I told him and he nodded. I handed in the paper then handed the pen back to Lisa.

"Thanks, I was starting to get worried he's been coming around my house." He mumbled and I saw his fake smiled fade.

"No problem." I told him as he nodded before he headed off.

"So you just help out stray dogs still, how sweet." Lisa told me and I looked over at her confused. She raised her hands up in defense and laughed.

"Not that it's a bad thing but still, its good to see you still have that golden heart that you had back then." She told me and I nodded as she looked over at Nate who was talking to a girl.

"Oh if you don't mind." She started.

"Go right ahead." I told her as she walked over that way. I laughed a bit was Dom started to walk over.

"Having fun?" I asked as he avoided a few girls.

"Not as much as you, who was the kid?"

"A friend of Sakura's from school." I told him before sighing. Dom nodded as he leaned on the hood.

"Is this what you plan on doing all night?" Dom asked.

"Yes." I admitted.

"How about you go talk to people." Dom tired and I rolled my eyes.

"How about I not." I stated laughing a bit.

"Whys that?" Dom asked me and I pushed him lightly.

"I'm tired." I told him yawing a bit. Dom rolled his eyes at me pushing my leg.

"Lets go back to the house." I whined getting a laugh from him.

"Lets not." He joked and I rolled my eyes as two females headed his way.

"Oh you have kitty's coming for you." I teased and he glanced over at me.

"Maybe because the big dog is all bark and no bite." He shot back,.

"I am not your guard dog." I joked.

"Yes you are." He told me as they reached the car. I swear they were getting balls normally left anyone who was around me alone.

"Hey Dom." They both purred, I rolled my eyes as they slid up to him on the opposite side of me. Dom looked over at me annoyed, I was wondering why he wasn't trying to get one to go home with him but then again it saved me a headache so I wont complain, well he was right I would keep the girls away.

"Why are you over here hanging around miss negative." the other girl muttered and I narrowed my eyes at her before leaning over the hood so my head was over were the were standing on the other side of Dom. He raised an eyebrow at me. I rested my head on my hand as both girls looked at me funny.

"Who are you two talking about, I sure hope its not me, I mean after all it would be stupid of you to say such a thing when I'm right here." I told them sweetly.

"Of course not we were just talking to Dom, you don't mind do you?" On told me and I could almost hear Dom laughing.

"As a matter of fact I do mind, I was talking to him, and I really don't like to share." I added narrowing my eyes at them. They looked at each other before taking a step back.

"Ah sorry we'll leave you to it then." They muttered before turning tale and run. Dom laughed as he reached back putting pressure on my stomach and looked at me.

"Don't like to share?" He questioned, I smiled a bit.

"Its true I don't." I smiled as he laughed at me.


	16. Life changing

**Once again sorry for the wait thanks for eveyone who waited though. Well I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Life changing

After the races we went back to the house, both Vince and Leon were working on getting in the pants of two girls, Letty and Mia were drinking in the game room while Han and Brian were talking about something weird. Nate had pulled Dom aside to talk to him leaving me with Lisa as the party was going on inside we were outside, Lisa wasn't drinking but I was on my sixth beer while she went on about something, mostly stuff they had in Mexico, I think Letty would be more interested to say the least.

"So how long have you been single?" Lisa asked making me blink a bit, what did that have to do with anything.

"For a while." I answered yawning a bit, I was still tired and the beer was making me more honest then I normally would have been.

"Oh I see, I'm amazed that a girl like yourself is not fighting off suitors, but then again hanging out with a man like Dom I can see why most of them leave you alone." Lisa told me making me blink a little bit confused.

"What?" I asked making her laugh a me.

"He must scare away all the men that try and come your way I've seen it a few times tonight, also you scaring off the girls, is there any reason for that?" Lisa asked me looking at me.

"Um." was there a reason I was chasing off girls, I had noticed that Dom didn't bring any girls home and I would have guessed that he would after a while, but he hadn't, and when was the last time I had gotten laid by choice, its been a long time. What was stopping me from going inside and hooking up with any guy for a night.

"I see you must like him then." Lisa told me.

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"You like Dom, I can tell, just as I can tell he likes you as well." Lisa told me, I was about to say something when the door shut and Dom walked out with Nate.

"There you two are, I was wondering where you went/." Nate told us walking over and kissing Lisa while Dom walked over to me from where I sat on his hood. I yawned leaning into him a bit slightly confused on what was going on. Nate smiled looking over at me then back to Lisa who nodded.

"Well were going to take off, see you later." Nate told us leading Lisa away to there car.

"Okay well that was interesting." I muttered watching them pull out, Dom nodded before taking my beer away and taking a drink.

"Ya I can tell, what were you talking about?" Dom asked as I slid off his car yawning when I landed on my feet.

"You." I answered getting a chuckle from him.

"Anything good?" He questioned making me giggle a bit, I was more open then normal and Dom seemed to notice.

"you could say that." I joked getting a deep laugh then looked at the house as worry swept over me.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked. Making me sigh shaking my head as I took a step towards the house.

"I wanna make sure no one hooks up in my room." I muttered and saw Dom nod in understanding.

"Room check then?" He asked making me nod. We walked into the house as random people drank and danced around, I giggled a bit as the girls from earlier came over not seeing me and wobbling around a bit.

"Hey Dom are you free from miss trouble yet?" One of the girls asked I hung back a bit smiling as I earned the name miss trouble, I'm not sure how but I did. Dom raised an eyebrow at them and the other cut in.

"If you are we were wondering if you were up for a good time." Dom blinked at the two as I watched laughing a bit as I saw him shift.

"Sorry ill pass." Dom answered surprising me a little bit.

"But Dom are you sure." One of them tried and I could tell they weren't going to leave him alone. I giggled a bit as I walked over making them blink at me.

"Didn't I tell you to back off earlier." I asked making Dom chuckle a bit.

"You have no claim to him." On of them told me and I blinked that was true I dint have a claim to him. There was a laugh from behind the two and my eyes traveled to Leon.

"That's were you two are wrong she does." Leon told them smiling a bit making me look up at Dom who in returned looked at me and pulled me upstairs.

"Dom?" I asked following behind him as we made my way to his room, we stopped at the door when something fell inside.

"I think your rooms infested." I offered, I watched as he narrowed his eyes at the door but headed to my room with me in toe. We walked into mine which was empty well now there was us, I walked over to my bed sitting down utterly confused. I had no idea what was going on, Dom shut my door and faced me making me blink at him confused.

"What's going on?" I asked as he sat down next to me before falling on his back now I was lost more then before. I reached over and felt his head.

"Are you sick?" I asked getting laugh.

"Why do you ask?" He responded looking at me funny as I pulled my hand away.

"You just turned down two girls." I stated getting him to roll his eyes.

"I don't want them." Dom told me bluntly as I tilted my head confused.

"Then who do you want?" I asked not being able to help myself. Dom smiled a bit before reaching up and pulling me into his chest.

"You."


	17. Stay standing

**Sorry its short but im working on it **

Stay standing

Sakura smiled as she finished her homework and looked at her phone, Mia was calling her and she happily answered the phone.

"Hey." Sakura greeted and heard the sounds of a party in the back ground.

"He's making a move." Mia slurred out happily casing Sakura to blink.

"Who is?"

"Dom, he's making a move on Sky, about time right. I just wanted to let you know before one of the boys let Jessie know." Mia added laughing a little bit.

"Okay thanks, I'll let you get back to the party." Sakura told her smiling.

"Kay love you girl." Mia told her hanging up.

"Hey Jessie!" Sakura called as he walked into the room in a towel, he had just gotten out of the shower.

"What's up?" Jessie asked as Sakura faced him smiling.

"Guess who finally is making a move." Jessie blinked and grinned.

"Dom." Jessie asked getting Sakura to nod.

"No shit its about time, those two been good together even when he was with Letty." Jessie muttered looking at Sakura.

"I think we should go back and visit next week on break." Sakura told him as he sat on the sofa, nodding.

"You sure, you wont have time to study." Jessie told her.

"Well I'm in good standing with the school so I'm not worried, plus all my grades are top. That and the last time I saw Sky was at the air port and I miss her." Sakura told him.

"Alright, I'll make the plans tomorrow." Jessie stated getting up and walking back to the bed room. Sakura turned and looked at her homework then her phone. She was worried a bit, not about Dom and Sky but what Sky's father would do, he had always been one for extremes and there was more then once he had pushed Sky past a point, every time she was left standing, but with this last stunt he was pulling, the thought that this one might push Sky over board had her concerned. Sakura shook her head, deciding to deal with it when she went down there, but at the moment she had a boyfriend to go tease.


	18. Friends to lovers

**Well that took a little longer then I thought, but I just couldent keep you all waiting, here it is let me know what you think.**

Friends to lovers

I blinked confused looking up into his face, I didn't know what to do, did he really say what I think he said. I hoped up looking at him in disbelief while running my hands though my hair, Dom sat up just watching me. Lisa was right I liked him but I dint want to mess up what we had, he was like I don't know but without him I had no idea where I would be right now. I turned and looked at him utterly confused.

"Do you know what you just said?" I asked running over though my head, he wanted me, that didn't make since, he had beautiful undamaged women throwing themselves at me, I was fucked up with a shit load of baggage, that and he would have to deal with my father, why the hell would he want me. Dom stood up walking over to me as I stood there I had no idea what I was doing, I never been in a situation like this, not when something I wanted, wanted me back.

"I'm aware of what I just said." He told me reaching out and tugging me closer to him, I let him pull me into his chest, it still felt safe and warm, I forced myself to look up at him unsure of what I would see, but he was just smiling.

"Stop thinking about it, and running though all the things that could go wrong." Dom told me wrapping one arm around my waist and the other resting on my arm that hung at my side.

"But why?" I had to ask, I had to know, why. Dom smiled at pulling me back to the bed before turning around and pushing me down on it, then leaning his upper body over me his arms on either side of me.

"Your not fake like them, your there for the good and bad, and your you." He whispered the last part leaning in and kissing me. My mind went blank, as the warmth from his body sent shocks though me, I was torn if I didn't pull away we would cross that line, but if I did we would never be able to keep what we had, and I wanted to keep what we had, and more importantly I wanted whatever he wanted to give me. It wasn't long before I felt my body push into action, heat was flooding apart of me that I thought had died. I could feel Dom smile against my lips when I began kissing him back. A groan left my lips when his torso met mine that was on the edge of the bed. I used my arms to keep myself probed up as he grabbed my hips and pulled them to met his again, again I groaned at the tension. I was glad my bed set so far off the floor at the moment. His hands stayed on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling him more forcefully against me. I giggled a bit when he growled against my lips before demanding entrance which I gladly gave him. He picked me off the bed before moving so he could get on as well never once breaking the kiss. A moan escaped me when he bit my bottom lip and setting me fully on the bed, his arms now supporting his weight above me. He broke the kiss looking at me devilishly before leaning down and attacking my neck. I groaned again as he moved his groin to hit mine while he dropped down to his elbow using balancing his weight while his other hand made its way under my shirt. My hands moved on there own one planting behind his neck the other moving to tug at his shirt. There was a laugh as he leaned back making me let go and pulling off his shirt, I smiled as he tossed it aside and looked down at me, the man was a god. Sitting up I kissed him while his hands found the bottom of my shirt and ripping it over my head tossing it somewhere in the room. I tossed my gloves off freeing my hands from the leather and running them up his arms. I felt him grinning again while one hand roamed over my back, the other groping me though my bra, I growled a bit against his lips when he denied me entry. He chuckled pulling away from my lips.

"Dom." my voice came out more husky then I thought it would and I saw a fire flash in his eyes, before he attacked my lips again, clearly I had just given him all the permission he needed. He wastsed no time in ridding me of the now constricting bra then forced me on my back again, I moaned as one hand worked on my pants and his mouth moved down to my collarbone nipping and sucking. He pushed his hips against mine again making me gasp, I could feel his now hardened cock though his jeans and mine. My hands wiggled down to his waist as I worked on his jeans, there were getting in the way. Moments later mine were ripped off me and discarded, followed shortly by his. There was just our undergarments separating us and the tension alone almost made me cum. He swiftly removed them before he claimed my lips again before thrusting in without warning.

"Fuck." I groaned out as he dug into me, he was large sending shivers though my spine as my body tightened against him. One of my hands moved to grab his forearm while the other reached for the back of his neck again, his eyes met mine as he pulled all the way out before plowing back in. I whimpered in pleasure and saw a smile on his lips before doing it again, slower this time. It was torture, taking me closer and then waiting until it died down. He waited and I groaned trying to thrust up only to have him place one of his hands on my hips stopping me, chuckling a bit.

"Impatient as always." Dom whispered into my ear pushing back in slowly, he had excellent control. I nipped at his neck.

"You know it." I growled out as he pulled out again, he smiled making eye contact again before speeding up a bit. A moan left my lips once he speed up again, I bit my lip and he stopped.

"Don't do that." He ordered kissing me before counting as another moan left my lips this time muffed by his.

"What about the others?" I chocked out as he plowed into my again.

"Let them hear, they need to know anyway." He growled out biting my neck a bit as he kept the fast pace taking me closer to the edge.

"Know what exactly." I whimpered out as he pulled all the way and plowed in forcing a cry from my throat.

"Your mine." He growled into my neck, adding to the pleasure I was already feeling. I whimpered again when he slowly pulled out.

"Say it, say your mine Sky." He growled out against my neck right under my ear. As he plunged in again my breath caught for a moment as he waited.

"I'm yours." It came out breathless as he speed up again taking us both closer before I finally reached that utopia, a load moan ripped from my lungs and almost sounded like a scream, a few thrusts later Dom followed biting down into my neck before stopping locking eyes with me, I was suddenly very tired. He was smiling as he pulled out and fell next to me wrapping me in his arms.

"Good to know." Dom stated making me laugh a bit as I snuggled into him as he reached for a blanket and pulled it over us.

"Shut up." I muttered getting a soft chuckle.


	19. Good morning?

**yeah well....just yeah**

Good Morning?

Banging on my door tore me from my dreams about going and playing in the ocean, its been forever since I had been there. I sat up then groaned as my muscles started to ache in pain, why was I in so much pain, oh right, I looked over to my side to see Dom still passed out, before turning and looking at the clock four am, what the fuck. Grumping I rolled out of bed and threw on a nearby shirt and Dom's boxers before walking over to the door, unlocking it and ripping it open, tired and angry. I shook my head a bit though when I saw Vince standing there looking defeated, tired and hangover.

"Uh Vince?" I asked unsure of what was wrong, he had always been hard for me to read, and we fought all the time, I had seen him pissed off a million times but never once, have I seen him like this. Vince sighed looking at me before smiling tightly.

"I need to talk." He trailed off and I nodded.

"Do you want me to wake Dom up, or settle with me?" I asked even though we had issues, he was a good friend and I owed my life to him just as much if not more to everyone else on the team. Vince smiled a bit more.

"You'll do." I nodded taking a step out of the room and closing the door, the rest of the house would be asleep by now, and I was a little surprised he wasn't.

"Lets go outback, the fresh air might help the hangover." I told him, getting a nod as we headed down stairs. I held back a laugh when I noticed I was walking funny, there really was nothing small about that man. I shook my head a bit as we walked over a few passed out people and headed outback. Once we got there I took a seat in an empty lawn chair and smiled content as a small wind blew. Vince followed suit and let out another sigh.

"What's on your mind?" I asked moving so my feet were underneath me. Vince looked up at me shrugging a bit before leaning back, my eyebrow twitched but I waited until he said something, otherwise I was going to beat the living crap out of him for waking me up and four fucking a.m.

"I'm worried were going to lose everyone." Vince finally said, I tilted my head a bit and waited for him to go on, when did he start to become a thinking drunk.

"Letty is with Han now, ha never saw that one coming, then Jessie is gone with Sakura and got his head on straight, never saw that one either, then Mia and Brian are hooked up and getting ready to tie the knot, fuck, then Leon and me, the last two single people in this. What if ever one just left?" Vince asked, he had a point and a rather good one at that. Though I doubt anyone would just leave there had been hints. Mia has been trying to get out of this mess for as long as I can remember, Letty wants to settle down and almost walked out I don't know how many times before.

"Are you planning on dipping out?" I asked, Vince laughed then winched.

"And leave you guys to defend your self that's a joke." Vince grumbled a bit then looked at me, deep in though.

"After everything, if you had the option to run, to leave everything behind, your father everything would you?" Vince asked me, my first thought was yes I could escape my family, but I would have to leave everything like them and I couldn't do that.

"That's never been or will be an option for me." I told him getting a small smile.

"Thought so." Vince muttered then went on falling asleep. "if you even tried Dom and I would drag your ass back here, you don't get to leave twice." He trailed off and I laughed he had finally passed out, there was a deep chuckle from the door and I looked over seeing Dom, he had a blanket wrapped around his waist, and I held back a laugh at the sight.

"Morning?" I offered as he walked over to me looking down at my form.

"Stealing boxers now?" He asked and I shrugged a bit.

"My bad." I offered looking up at him smiling, he was still tired I could see that much, he looked over at Vince then back at me.

"So what did he want?" Dom asked me taking a step back so I could stand up.

"Were you just playing asleep?" I asked having a feeling he was, Dom grinned as I shook my head heading back inside yawning.

"Maybe." Well that told me all I needed to know, I rolled my eyes as we headed back up to my room.

"He just needed to talk." I told him as I headed back in my room and falling on the bed, yawning again.

"I could see that." He told me locking the door again and walking over to me.

"Yeah well he had some good points for a drunk." I mused getting a laugh from Dom as he laid down next to me.

"I bet." I rolled my eyes looking over at him annoyed now. He grinned at me before propping himself up on an elbow.

"So no more panicking then?" Dom asked, I flushed a bit before turning a looking away from him.

"Shut up." I growled getting another chuckle as he pulled me back towards him.

"Thought so." He mumbled.


	20. AN

Hey guys! I'm super sorry for not writing in…well forever. I kind of lost my flame for it after a while because of some shit going on in my life, well and my lap top crashed so it took me a while to pull my writing from it to move it to my new comp. Hopefully if I can get the motivation I should be back updating my stories ASAP, that and now that I'm out of a job Ill have more time, a mixed blessing. Again I'm super sorry but thank you for everyone who stayed with me and is reading this now. You're the reason I'm working on writing again.


End file.
